Tainted Forever
by AzureKurashin
Summary: Tsuna was bullied by his classmates everyday and everyone considered him useless, even his family. Hatred boiling inside him, he met a strange man in a cloak offering him a place in his family. Tsuna went with him, and when his brother Natsu was decide to be Vongola Decimo, it's time for Tsuna to plan his revenge. No pairings, yet. AU.
1. The Day The Sky Fell

A/N: HI! I'm back with another fic! It's a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic this time. I've been reading them lately…a lot of them. Especially dark theme ones. Which gave some ideas and BOOM! This came out. There are a few which inspire me greatly, and I can say that they're one of the best fanfics I read.

I'll try not to copy anything off what I read. It's only the Chapter 1 for now so…

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Day The Sky Fell_

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a kind boy with a pure heart. He was shy, kind, and sweet but he was bad at everything, could trip over nothing, and was too soft to even hurt a fly. He had fluffy brown gravity defying hair that look soft to touch, with huge doe-like caramel eyes that seem to look into your soul. Coupled with the baby fat and small frame, and the fact that he was weak and fragile, made him a prime target for bullying.

His older twin brother, Sawada Natsuyushi, looked exactly like him, excluding his hair and eyes which were a shade lighter. Unlike his twin, he Natsu was confident, athletic and had good grades. He was the ideal son for mothers, and people flock around him like sheep.

Natsu never really cared about Tsuna. In fact, nobody ever did. Their mother fawned over Natsu every day, while Tsuna would be sitting in a corner, being ignored. On their father's rare visits, Iemitsu would only look at Natsu, only sparing a glance at Tsuna who would quickly look away. T school, everybody praise Natsu and wanted to be his friend, but Tsuna was bullied and was dubbed Dame-Tsuna by his classmates. No matter what he did, they always discard it as _useless _and _horrible_, just becaude he was Dame-Tsuna.

It was when he was eight did Tsuna started hating his family. As usual, he and Natsu walked to school, Tsuna lagging behind Natsu and his friends. One of them saw him, and decided to play a prank. Without warning, he stuck a foot out in front of Tsuna. As expected, Tsuna fell, and he fell right onto his brother.

He was pushed off without hesitation. He fell on the floor and looked into the eyes of his brother, then at the crowd that was slowly surrounding him. Suddenly, he was kicked in the stomach. He held his stomach in pain as the kids started to hit and kick him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Don't taint Natsu with your uselessness." A boy shouted.

"That's right! Natsu-sama is better off without you in his life!" This time it was a girl.

"You should just go rot and die!"

They continued to kick him, until they were stopped by Natsu. Tsuna looked to his brothers in hopes f getting helped by him, but was taken aback by the coldness in his eyes. In a cruel voice, he said, "Come on guys. Dame-Tsuna isn't worth our time." He sneered, and pushed Tsuna into an alley. He then left Tsuna with his band of friends, leaving him with a broken heart and hatred, unaware of the tears that pooled in his eyes.

Tsuna didn't know how long he laid there. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was to vanish. Vanish and never come back. But not before he had revenge. He was angry, and that anger turned into hatred. Hatred for his family, his classmates, and most of all, his _oh-so-loving brother._ He wanted nothing more than to tear him apart, to take him away, to dispose of him so that people could finally see him for what he was, not as Natsu's brother or Dame-Tsuna. No, he wanted people to see that he was Sawada Tsunayoshi, that he was not the small weak boy that could be so easily bullied. He would show them.

Coincidently, a few girls that were included in the bunch that hurt Tsuna earlier were walking home from school. Tsuna recognized them, and his face broke into a wide smile, his eyes shaded by his bangs, but beneath them you could see the malice and insanity in them. Picking a sharp rock that was oh-so-conveniently by his side, he waited for the girls to come.

The girls, who had spotted Tsuna by now, had turned their expressions into one of disgust, and made their way towards Tsuna. "Hey, Dame-Tsuna! Are you finally going to die?" One of them said.

The other two laughed. "He's probably been there since we left him. Maybe he really _is_ going to die and be gone from our lives." Another sneered at him.

"He's probably sniveling in there cause his big brother turned his back on him too. See, Dame-Tsuna, nobody wants you, even your twin brother."

"How could he be twins with Natsu-sama, I don't get it. Natsu-sama's too awesome and good for him." All three of them laughed, while Tsuna barely moved. One of the girls, not happy with the lack of response, said "Oi, are you mute now? Or are you just too stupid to"

She never got to finish that sentence. Instead, she dropped to the ground, her throat slit with the rock Tsuna was holding. The other two girls shivered when they finally noticed the grin Tsuna had, and it sent chills up their backs. Before either one can scream, their throats were too slit, eyes still wide open with horror.

In the alley, a small giggle erupted from Tsuna. A small childish giggle that filled the alley way and echo off the walls. Tsuna looked at his bloodstained hands and laughed louder, eyes wide open, insanity clear in those caramel depths, unaware of the tears streaming down his face.. In the midst of his laughing, he didn't notice a person that suddenly appeared in the alley.

Tsuna stopped laughing after a while, and he stared at the person who was casually leaning against the alley wall. He was wearing a black cloak that covered most of his figure. He had long white hair that stark out against his cloak. On his face, there was a masquerade mask that was the most beautiful thing that Tsuna ever seen. It was silver laced with black, and it covered the top part of his face. Slowly the figure went towards Tsuna, and he crouch down so he was the same height as Tsuna. Cautiously, he put a hand on Tsuna's head.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked, his voice cold and emotionless, staring into the eyes of the stranger, which were blood red. The figure smiled, a small smiled that held no warmth. In a cool, light voice, he said "You'll find out soon enough little one."

"Then why are you here?" Tsuna tilted his head to one side.

The figure smiled wider and caressed Tsuna's face and used his thumb to wipe his tears. "For you." He said in a whisper. "They hurt you so much, didn't they. My poor, poor, child. I should've come sonner."

Then the figure looked at the corpse that lay on the ground. "You've done so well. But now you are all tainted." He looked back at Tsuna. "Do you want to go far away from here?" He asked Tsuna.

Tsuna looked at him, before giving a small nod. The stranger ginned. "Then, would you come with me?" Tsuna looked at the hand before, hesitantly, placing his small hand in the stranger's. The stranger just smile wider.

"_Welcome to the family, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

With the swish of a cloak, the duo disappeared, leaving one last thought.

_Be prepared, Vongola._

* * *

_**Sawada household, 9.00 p.m.**_

Sawada Iemitsu held his wife's shaking shoulders as she sobbed and cried over the lost of one of their sons. Natsu had said that Tsuna was there when they walked to school, but didn't show up for class and was missing. Iemitsu had called the police, while his remaining son had locked himself in his room. Iemitsu sighed. He had to come back for an important mission sent by Nono, and then his son went missing. They didn't even know whether his son was alive or not, seeing as they found three girls in an alley way, dead with their throats cut. All three of them were comfirmed to be the same age and class as Tsuna. Iemitsu couldn't do anything here, since his Nana might find out his job. All he could do right now is to comfort his wife, and pray for his son.

A/N: Done! Well, it's just the first chapter. Is it good? Or is it bad? Please review so you can tell me!


	2. I'm Back, Miss Me?

A/N: *deep breath* OMG DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST *glomps everyone and by now is pouring rivers of tears from her eyes* Oh god I didn't expect so much response...especially on my first KHR fanfic. I love you guys so much. My inbox is filled with mailed from FanFiction right now. Do you know how happy I was? I was jumping around for joy for a full DAY. And I still am. When my family's not around, that is. And thanks to **Musica Famiglia ** for being my first reviewer! Thank you so much. And **Il Vietato Cielo** has decided to beta this story for me. Thank you too! And thank you to all my reviewers.

Okay, enough blabbering. Here's Chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters except for Natsu.**

* * *

_Chapter Two: I'm Back. Miss Me?_

On the streets of Namimori, you could see a bunch of middle school students walking to school. In the middle of that bunch, talking animatedly with his friends was a boy with light brown gravity defying hair and eyes with the same colour. The boy is Sawada Natsuyoshi, looking as happy as ever even with the fact that his younger brother went missing six years ago. The police couldn't find clues to where his brother might have gone but he couldn't care less. As far as he knows, he was the only one important, not his weak little brother.

By now, Natsu has been visited by Reborn who came to tutor him on how to be a Mafia Don. He knew all about his father's job, why he didn't come back home often and the fact that his mother was left in the dark about all this. But despite all this, his life couldn't be better.

As they were reaching the school gates, they didn't notice the presence coming from the forest surrounding Namimori Middle School. The figure looked on as Natsu continued laughing and joking with his friends. The figure did nothing except narrow his eyes in distaste and malice as a smile promising torture stretched out on his face.

* * *

Sawada Natsuyushi shivered. He spun around but saw nothing. _'Strange…I thought I felt something. Must be Reborn and his schemes again.'_ With that thought, he faced his best friend Mochida Kensuke who was chattering on and on about kendo and the upcoming matches. Not like Natsu actually cared.

At class, he was immediately surrounded by classmates, mostly girls. He flashed his winning smile at them and the girls immediately start squealing and fainting. While they were doing this, he thought,_ 'God, they're annoying.'_

"Oi, stay away from Jyuudaime you squealing idiots!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. Calm down."

"Shut up baseball freak! Get your arm off me!"

Those two voices without a doubt, belonged to his Strom and Rain Guardians, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi respectively. He look at his Guardians in relief as the crowd that gathered started to disperse, leaving him in peace._ 'Even if he was a bit…loud, at least he's good at something. Unlike others.'_ He thought, also thinking about a certain loud boxer and perverted pineapple._ 'They give me no benefits.'_

Back to his Strom and Rain Guardians, Gokudera was currently checking Natsu for injuries and muttering under his breath about 'stupid squealing girls that bother Jyuudaime' and 'baseball freak not caring at all' or something along these lines. He didn't stop until Natsu told him to and when the teacher came in._ 'Just another boring day.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

Suddenly, he felt that presence again. He quickly looked out the window, only to see nothing but trees and the school courtyard. Wary, he turned back to the teacher, the sense of danger not leaving him but for now, he would just have to wait and see what happens._ 'Who knows,'_ he mused to himself._ 'It might brighten up my boring day.'_

* * *

"I'm home, Mom." Natsu said.

"Ah, welcome back, Na-kun." Nana said from the kitchen. Natsu turned beet red and groaned.

"Don't call me that, Mom! I'm not a child anymore." Just as he finished that sentence, a small baby dressed in a suit and a fedora kicked him in the head. "Ow! Reborn, what was that for?"

"Don't talk back to your mother, Baka-Natsu. Maman, I want some espresso." He walked into the kitchen like he didn't just kicked his idiot student in the head.

Natsu groaned again. "I'll be in my room if you need me, mom."

"Just where are you going? You have to train, Baka-Natsu."

"What! Can't I have a break? Do I have to remind you that you almost killed me the last time?"

Reborn took out his gun and proceed to shoot Natsu. "Are you questioning me? You need all the training you can get if you want to be a Mafia Don. How could you be one if your skill is only at this level?"

Natsu barely managed to evade all the bullets. He threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright! I'll be at the park in an hour. Just let me get a shower and don't shoot anymore!"

"Not good enough." Reborn shot some more.

"Ten minutes!"

"That's better. Thank you, Maman." He took his cup of espresso from Nana.

She just smiled cheerfully at Reborn and said, "Anytime."

Ten minutes later, Nana was saying goodbye to Natsu at the front door with Reborn.

"Take care of Reborn, alright? Hope you have fun with that Mafia game of yours and don't get too overexcited!"

Natsu rolled his eyes in his mother's airheaded-ness. Just like Takeshi, she thought all of this was a game. 'Stupid good-for-nothing, naïve idiots.'

Reborn jumped onto Natsu's shoulder and pointed the gun at him. "Baka-Natsu, you can warm-up by running ten laps around Namimori."

"Ten? But that's…"

_Bang!_ "Run. Or else."

"Fine!"

Did that feeling of danger just got stronger? Must be because of sadistic gun-wielding babies who won't hesitate to shoot you with said gun.

_Bang! Bang!_ "Run faster."

"Okay, okay!"

Yup, must be that.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Natsu returned home with bruises and was pouring sweat like a fountain. Reborn remained as passive as ever but if you look closely you could see the almost-satisfied look on his face.

"Ah, Na-kun, you're home. You're sweating so much! Did he get overexcited again, Reborn-chan?"

"Yes he did, Maman." Natsu wanted to facepalm at that. 'Stupid brat.'

"I heard that Baka-Natsu." For the thousandth time that day, Reborn aimed a gun at Natsu. Natsu wasted no time running into the living room. Once he entered, his eyes widened in shock.

"What the…?"

Sitting on the couch, was an exact copy of himself. The copy smiled and said in a cold voice, "I'm back, nii-san. Miss me?"

A/N: And I'm done! Sorry if this chapter is a little boring and short. I don't allow flames but I do accept constructive critism so feel free to comment or review anything that could help and improve this story *bows 90 degrees* Thank you for your appreciation!

And to my anonymous reviewers...:

**Anon:** Thank you for your praise. And here's my update! Hope you like it ;)

**The Watcher:** Thank you for saying that my story is interesting. And I'll try to update faster!


	3. School Just Got Worse

A/N: OHMYGOD I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTATT I SWEAR I DID OT DO IT ON PURPOSE BELIVE ME ;A; HOMEWORK IS EVIL BLAME IT TOT

I'm so freaking sorry. You guys have the permission to flame me. I very well deserve it. TT_TT

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: School Just Got Worse_

"Tadaima, nii-san. Miss me?"

Natsu froze. The only thing he could do was stare. Because the person in front of him shouldn't be there. No, he shouldn't be there at all. So why is his brother sitting on the couch smiling at him like he was there all along?

And that smile. That smile was as fake as it could be, but only a few people can see it. Trained professional hitmen, perhaps. Or a mafia boss-in-training. Natsu could see that there was no warmth in that smile, or in his eyes. They were cold and sharp, calculating Natsu as his eyes looked at him. He never thought that Tsuna could do that. Then again, he never thought that Tsuna would come back. At the back of his mind, there was a small voice saying, _Never_ _approach this person at all causes_. But this was just Tsuna wasn't it? After all, what can Dame-Tsuna do to-

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, REBORN?" Shouted Natsu as he clutch his head in pain. Reborn just put down his leg after kicking him. "You were standing there like an idiot, that's why Baka-Natsu."

"Well, I can't help it can I? Any normal person would do that if they saw something out of the ordinary or something-"

"Out of the ordinary?" Only then did Reborn notice the other person in the room. His eyes narrowed just a fraction, thinking, _'Strange. I couldn't even sense him until Baka-Natsu told me…'_ He turned to the other person. "Who are you? Are you a spy from an enemy family? Or are you just an idiot like my student over there?" Natsu sweatdropped at that. _'Trust Reborn to be that blunt.'_ Then only he realise what Reborn said. "Hey, I'm not an idiot!"

Reborn ignored him. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Tsuna just smiled. "I'm not a threat to you. I can assure you that."

Reborn growled. "You didn't answer my quetion." He pointed to gun at Tsuna. "Who are you?"

Tsuna stared at Reborn for a while, fixing his calculating gaze on him, then he picked up Reborn and pulled on his cheeks.

.

.

.

'_Wait, WHAT?'_ Natsu was looking at his brother with his jaw open, not believing the sight in front of him. Tsuna just pinched Reborn's cheeks. And the infant barely even moved, but you could see a dark and murderous aura seeping into the room, courtesy of the baby. Tsuna however, wasn't effected by this.

"Now, now. Kids shouldn't play with guns, you know. Someone might get hurt." He said cheerfully, all of his previous coldness gone. In fact, he was happily stretching Reborn's cheeks, making him unable to talk back. Natsu was trying to control his laughter by now. "I know that games like cops and robbers are fun but isn't wearing a suit too much? Kids like you shouldn't wear those kind of clothes. Now I should go help kaa-san with my dinner do look after him, okay Natsu?" Tsuna turned to him with the brightest smile he'd ever seen – he swore he saw flowers blooming in the background – and graciously threw Reborn into his arms. Then he walked into the kitchen humming, leaving Natsu with a baby seething in anger and an aura that said anyone closest to the infant was going to get it.

And guess what? Natsu's the closest to Reborn right now.

Natsu tried running away, but with the training he had 10 minutes ago, he barely had any strength left and before long his face was kissing the hard floor with Reborn standing on his back and a rifle pointed to his head.

"_Now_, Natsu. Let's have more training, shall we~?"

Screams were heard throughout the whole neighborhood that night.

* * *

The next day found Natsu on the way to school, for once without his crowd of admirers, whole body feeling as if an ogre stomp on him a hundred times, and threw him off a cliff for good measure, and cursing a certain infant the whole way.

'_Damn that Reborn. Does he really have_ _to do that? I swear I would've been killed a hundred times already if it wasn't for my intuition…'_ Natsu grumbled in his mind. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. _'But really, that's the first time I've seen Reborn getting caught offguard. Usually he's so alert about everything that you can never sneak up on him since he reacts to the lightest movement. And that face! That's was priceless! Man, I'd really wish I had a camera back then…then again, Reborn would've tortured me as cruel as possible after he burned the pictures, and I really don't want that to happen.' _Natsu shivered. _'I pity Dame-Tsuna if Reborn ever gets his hand on him. He was lucky he left right after dinner and since Reborn can't do anything in front of mom, he had to let Tsuna go. Speaking of which, I didn't see him come home last night, and he wasn't there during breakfast either. Hmm, wonder where he went…'_

"JUUDAIME!"

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned and saw his two best friends running towards him. Gokudera immediately bowed down and said – more like shouted – "I'M SORRY I CAN'TPICK YOU UP THIS MORNING JUUDAIME! FOR MY INCOMPETENCE I SHALL COMMIT SEPPUKU!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato. You don't have to go that far."

Gokudera immediately sprang back up. "Urusai, yakyu-baka! Don't call me by my first name! only Juudaime is allowed to call me that! AND GET YOUR DAMN ARM OFF ME!"

"Haha, you should calm down, Dera, you have to drink more milk…" And there goes Yamamoto with his milk obsession.

"That's it. You're gonna get it bastard!" Sticks of dynamite suddenly appear out of God-knows-where in Hayato's hands. He was gonna light them up when Natsu stopped him. "Ya know, if we don't run to school in five minutes, we're gonna be late."

"Haha, you're right. So we should run as fast as we can, ne?" Yamamoto said as he grabbed both Natsu's and Hayato's hands and proceed to drag them along while he ran, Hayato screaming profanities in every language he knew (which is a lot, mind you). They manage to reach class just before the final bell rang and managed to avoid getting beaten to death by Hibari. As soon as they were seated the teacher came in and called for attention.

"Alright class, listen up. Today, we have a new student who seems to have lived here before." Nezu-sensei cleared his throat. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, please come in."

The door opened, and everyone gasped when they saw who came in, cause one, he looked _exactly_ like Natsu, who was on of the most popular guys in school, and second, after Tsuna wrote his name on the board he faced the class and gave the brightest smile _anyone_ had ever seen – heck, it was even brighter than Yamamoto's.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna for short. Nice to meet you." Tsuna bowed after he finished. "Now does anyone have questions for Sawada?" Nezu-sensei said in a bored tone.

Immediately hands sprang up. Tsuna pointed at a girl in the front row. "Why do you look so much like Natsu-san, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Ah, that's because we're twin brothers. Ara, he didn't tell you he had a twin?" He asked after seeing everyone's shocked faces and sighed. "Anyway, next question." He pointed to a boy sitting beside a window.

"Why didn't we ever remember you if you were Natsu's twin then?" He sneer at Tsuna. Apparently, he didn't like Tsuna.

Tsuna's face turned dark for a while, but he quickly hide it with another smile. "Ah, we had…family issues." He said in a voice that clearly said _'back off or else'_. "But I did went to preschool. Can't blame me if you have short-term memory." He shrugged and looked at another girl who was practically bouncing on his seat.

"Are you dating anyone, Tsunayoshi-kun?" She asked, eyes eager.

Tsuna mentally scoffed at the question. "I'm not going to answer that. Nezu-sensei I think that's enough questions for today, don't you think? I like to go to my seat now." He told Nezu-sensei, who looked fairly surprised. He was the one who usually had to tell the students to back off and start the class, but it seems he didn't have to do it today, and he was grateful for it. He cleared his throat. "You'll be sitting behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto please raise our hand." Yamamoto raised his hand and Tsuna proceed to head over to his seat.

On the way he accidentally stumbled over _thin air_, but luckily one of the girls managed to catch him before he fell. Tsuna flashed a smile at her as thanks and the girl blushed and stuttered. Natsu just rolled his eyes at the scene while most of the girls in clas were fangirling screaming "KAWAII!" Nezu-sensei shushed them and started the class.

School was uneventful until lunch, where Natsu was sitting with his usual buddies in the cafeteria. His crowd included Mochida, Takeshi, Hayato and a few other guys who were just there so they can boast about eating lunch with Natsu. They were talking about the transfer student, and Natsu was starting to dislike the face that the whole school seemed to care about Tsuna more than him in the meantime. Natsu hated it, hated not being in the spotlight. He wanted, no, _needed_ everyone to pay attention to him. Then, a plan started to form in his head.

"Hey, Kensuke, can you do me a favor?" Mochida turned to him with a questioning look, but listen closely when Natsu whispered into his ear. Slowly, a menancing grin started to formed on his face.

"Anything for you Natsu, anytime." Mochida packed his lunch and lefted, and Natsu was sure that things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Tsuna huffed and brushed off imaginary dust off his school uniform. He looked down at the buff guys lying on the ground, blood bleeding from their heads. Well, Tsuna didn't meant to hit _that_ hard but, he just couldn't control himself. After all, these guys were the ones who came after him first.

'_Mou, I know Natsu would send these guys to me sooner or later. Should I just leave them here, or should I take them to the nurse?' _Tsuna sent an uncaring glance towards them. _'Meh, I'll just leave them here. I'll have to deal with the prefect later though…'_

Tsuna then stopped musing as he felt another presence. A smile flittered across his face as he figured out who it was.

'_Looks like I'll have some fun today~' _Tsuna's smile just got wider at that thought.

* * *

Pierre was having a very bad day.

Why, you ask?

Because on the day that just happens to be his day off, his boss decided to dump some S-level mission on him just because he forgotten about it and decided to dump it on him. But honestly, who can forget about an S-level mission, especially when the it concerns assassinating the Vongola Decimo?

Pierre sighed. He swore his boss was an idiot sometimes.

Now back to his day.

So Pierre had to fly all the way to Japan from Italy, just to kill a 15-year-old kid who could or could not succeed the Vongola family as Decimo. Seriously, it was getting on his nerves.

And the file never told him that there were _two_ Vongola Decimos. So Pierre just decided to kill the weaker-looking one and hope that he got lucky. But now he was starting to regret it as he saw the kid beat down five boys three-times his own size. What scared him even more was the smile that seemed to stretch wider on his face as each second passed. But what scared him the most was that the boy had disappeared in a second.

Pierre frantically looked around, searching for the boy, but stopped when he felt a cool blade at his neck. Slowly, he turned back just to meet fiery orange eyes, insanity dancing in them.

Tsuna let out a giggle as he saw Pierre went white with fear. Then in a childish playful tone he said-

"_Let's play together, shall we?"_

* * *

A/N: Again I am so damn sorry for the delay. I feel so ashamed of myself.

This chapter is not beta-d yet, cuz my beta's very busy right now. In fact, I'm busy too. My exams are supposed to be on 2nd July, but the teacher-in-charge said that it's too early and was gonna delay it. In the end, she only delayed 3 day. 3 FUCKING DAYS. HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY CHANGES. THE EXAM IS STILL 2 WEEKS FROM NOW. So i'm in a frustrated mood right now.

Again, I'm sorry. I _**try**_ to get Chapter 4 done as soon as possible, but no promises, kay?


End file.
